This invention pertains to the field of tattooing, and is intended to improve the coil technology currently used in tattoo machines. The electromagnetic coil assembly is the most important component of any tattoo machine that employs electromagnetism to reciprocate the needle assembly. Prior art tattoo machines employ electromagnetic coils with a cylindrical steel core wrapped in copper wire (typically American wire gage (“awg”) 24) through which AC current is passed to create an electromagnet. The alternating polarity of the electromagnet alternately attracts and repels an armature bar at a high rate of reciprocation. A tattoo needle assembly is attached to the reciprocating armature bar. The tattoo needle is then used to intradermally inject ink into a human or animal subject. Prior art coils use non-removable retaining washers and o-rings to retain the wires.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coil core which maximizes the contact area between the core and the armature bar in order to maximize the efficiency and power of the electromagnet. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a coil assembly which can be easily maintained and customized by the end user.